


toe beans

by merryfortune



Category: Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Nozomi fawns over Coco.





	toe beans

  “You’re so small…” Nozomi cooed as she played with Coco. “You’re so cute like this!”

  Coco pouted as he let her poke and prod his soft and chubby cheeks. “Let me guess,” he began with a sharp and embarrassed huff, “you like me better when I’m all big and strong and hairless.”

  “Hm…” Nozomi pondered as she scratched beneath his chin. “I love you no matter how you look.”

  “Nozomi, coco…” Coco nattered, his black eyes squishing together in subdued and almost watery glee. Had he been human in this point in time, in Nozomi’s bedroom, he may have blushed but instead, he had the comfort of hiding just how in love he was with this young human girl which was nice thanks to his thick, almost custard-yellow fur.

  He looked up at her and in his teeny-tiny paws, he took her index finger away from his face. He held onto her fingertip in both his paws and looked up at her. When he was big, she was small. When he was small, she was huge. Yet, her eyes never changed; so wide and of such an iridescent hue of red-pink. They glittered with fondness and affection with him.

  “Nozomi, I love you, coco. You mean the world to me. Whether you are Nozomi or Cure Dream, coco, I will love you, coco.”

  “Thank you, Coco.” Nozomi replied.

  The moment held. Lingered. Gazes connected: human and fairy. But nothing lasts forever and Nozomi was the type to be distracted and in the curl and caress of Coco’s soft and plush fur, she found one. She gently pushed over his paws and in the midst of his fur, she discovered his pads. Nozomi pressed on them and smiled. They were silky soft, untouched by hard work or rough surfaces.

  “You truly are the cutest, Coco.” she mumbled, having more than enough fun poking over Coco’s paws. “May I kiss you?”

  “Nozomi…” Coco murmured, once more embarrassed and perhaps thinking they should be doing couples things like admiring hands - or, paws in his instance -  or more pressingly, doing things in the nature of kissing when he was endowed with a human form even if it was an illusion. However, ultimately, he replied with a certain-heart: “Yes.”

  Nozomi lifted Coco up, marvelled at how tiny he was as he fitted into the palm of his hands. She, not even once, having the doubts that Coco was. She placed her mouth to his snout and kissed upon his furry lips. He kissed back, as hard as he could even though it was in futility; marred by the species differences. Nozomi didn’t mind, likening it to the practice that her teddy bears had suffered over the years. His lips were soft with his plush hair; hers soft with her strawberry red skin. She closed his eyes to him and let her heart swell as their chaste kiss ensued.


End file.
